Thank You God!: Bleach One Shot
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Summary Inside! Please read A/N!


New Stories on both Pages! Please read and Review and read the bottom! Important A/N for my lovely readers.

* * *

Summary: A death brought them together. They haven't seen or talk to each together is the last 10 years. Renji was still madly in love with him, that's why he came hoping she would bring them back together, even in death. Byakuya was here to say sorry and hopefully get him back because he knew she would want him to. Both were brought together because of her. The same person that brought them together 20 years ago. Can this same person bring the old lovers back together, even in her own death?

* * *

Renji sighed as he got out the car. He really didn't want to be here, but he needed to be here. He was here for her. He was hoping that she could bring them together even in death.

She was too young to be dead today, but so was Ichigo. At least they were here to see their only daughter marry. He loved his God Daughter, Masaki, Masaki Kurosaki and her husband Yuii, treats her right. When Ichigo let the world, he didn't come to say goodbye to his friend. He knew that he would be here and he couldn't be in the same room as him.

He walk up to Ichigo's grave and saw that they already had her grave dig up. He saw her tombstone and smiled.

"Everything on there is so true." Renji said as he place some flowers on Ichigo's grave.

 _ **'RIP Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Great Mother**_

 _ **Great Sister**_

 _ **Great Friend**_

 _ **Amazing Daughter**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **Awesome Wife.'**_

Renji walk to Rukia and Ichigo's house. He look around to see all his friends. He could see Chad, Shin and Orihime confronting Masaki and her husband Yuii. They were crying and Renji could see that it was upsetting the 22 years old. Renji walk over slowly. He was watching his God Daughter closely. He could see that she was in pain, but that their was some happiness behind her eyes. Renji look at her stomach and smiled.

She was pregnant.

"Why are you crying so hard little Mak-Mak. You don't want to hurt you or the baby, now do you?" Renji said as she was now facing his friends and his God Daughter and her husband.

Masaki look at her God Father. confused as to how he knew that she was pregnant, but she was happy that he was here too.

Masaki walk over to her God Father and hug him.

"I miss you Uncle Ren-Ren. Why didn't you come to daddy's?" Masaki ask Renji. Renji his God Daughter.

Renji had the answer to that question, but knew that Masaki wouldn't understand.

"Something you won't understand kid. Something that I am here to finally fix. Something that your mother would slap me for if I didn't." Renji said to Masaki.

Masaki understood what her God Father was saying. She knew about her uncle Byakuya and him and how her Uncle Byakuya's ex-wife, Karin, had trick them to break up.

She may have only been 2, but she saw things and knew things. She knew that her Uncle Renji and Uncle Byakuya loved eachother and still do, but Renji knew what kind of man Byakuya and knew that his family didn't do children out of wed lock.

"They're divorced. She was caught cheating on him and that Ren isn't his daughter after all these years. Once the Elders knew of her and her past, they agreed to stay out of Byakuya's life and his choices. He was looking for you at Daddy's, but you never showed up. He's here, but he not staying. He's with Mommy right now. Go to him, Mommy and Daddy would want you two together. That was Mommy's last wish." Masaki said to Renji as they pulled away from eachother.

Renji smiled. Even in death, Rukia was getting her way.

Renji waved goodbye to his friends and God Daughter and her husband and ran inside, this was his last time to see and to get it through Byakuya's thick ass head, that they belong together.

* * *

Byakuya look at his little sister. She was so peaceful. She was calm and relax. He remembers the last time he saw her. It was at her husband, that idiot, Ichigo's funeral. She look stress and he knew why. He knew that she wanted to get him and Renji together before she left the world, but Renji never did come to Ichigo's funeral. Byakuya knew it was because of him.

Byakuya knew that he was coming today, that's why he was here, saying his goodbye, before Renji came and saw him. He loved Renji, but he couldn't face him after all these years.

Byakuya kiss Rukia's forehead as he turned around and walk toward the door. Before he could open the door, he look up to see Renji. Renji stop and look at Byakuya.

Byakuya still look the same. Renji could see that he hadn't change that much. Byakuya started to walk backward. Renji reach forward and grab Byakuya's waist. Byakuya look into Renji's eyes and Renji did that same. They miss eachother. It had been 20 years and they were together again and they would make sure of that.

"I love you Renji, always have." Byakuya said. Renji smiled down at his lover of 20 years. Renji knew that even of he found someone else, they weren't Byakuya.

"Love you too, sexy." Renji said kissing Byakuya for the first time in 20 years.

Masaki smiled as her uncles made up after 20 years.

"You got what you guys wanted, didn't you mom and dad?" Masaki ask as her uncles ended their kiss.

* * *

~1 year later~

Masaki burp her twins daughter and son. Yuii smiled as he open up their picnic basket and grab two bottles and 2 sandwiches and 2 bags of chips.

Masaki gave her husband Sakura Rukia. She had Masaki's long red hair, but Yuii's brown eyes. Masaki could see that Sakura would be just like her grandmother.

Masaki look at her son, Neji Ichigo. He had Yuii's short brown hair, but Masaki's onyx eyes. Masaki could tell he would be like her dad, lazy, but hard working.

Masaki open the letter that her Uncles had sent to her two weeks ago.

She look to see a picture of their 2 weeks old daughter. She was happy that her Uncles got their happy ever after.

She was happy that everything was going good.

Even in death, her mom has to have control of everything.

 _ **"Dear Masaki and Yuii,**_

 _ **We're doing find. Byakuya being mean to me now that Yuri is here and won't stop hitting me!**_

 _ **Rukia would be proud that we are together again.**_

 _ **I have a feeling she is driving Ichigo crazy in heaven..."**_

Masaki said as she read the letter to her parents.

* * *

Please Review! It will be a minutes before I update on any of my stories. I start school in two days and I will be very busy. I'll try to do it every 2 weeks, but it that doesn't work then every month. Hope you all like these 5 news stories.


End file.
